The war
by Plum Saotome
Summary: Rated R for sudjestion A story of love, hate and pink bouncing bunnys.


Kagome ran through the forest trying to get away from the beautiful maiden, Kikyo. When Kagome reached the well Kikyo hit her with an arrow. Kagome fell in pain. "Fucking arrow," mummbled Kagome.  
  
"Tag! You're it!"  
  
Kagome threw a bomb at Kikyo and blew her up. "Tag!"  
  
Kikyo grabbed a cannon and shot a few rounds at Kagome. "Tag!"  
  
Kagome shot off a machine gun at Kikyo. "TAG!"  
  
Kikyo grinned and dropped pink bouncing bunnys on Kagome. ''TAG!"  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide. "NO! I'M MELTING! MEEEEEEEEEEEEELTING! Ok not really! You win!"  
  
Kikyo tipped her head back and laughed. "So I get the prize."  
  
Miroku came out of nowhere. "Ok behind tree number 1, we have me! Along with an endless supply of condoms!"  
  
Kikyo grew paler.  
  
Miroku grew sad. "Behind tree number 2, Shippo with a pink bouncing bunny!"  
  
Kikyo and Kagome shrieked in terror.  
  
Miroku's grin came back. "Behind tree number 3, we have inuyasha with ropes and chains!"  
  
Inuyasha was confused. "HEEEEEEEEEELP!"  
  
Kikyo and Kagome started to chant," Sticks and stones may break my bones, but ropes and chains excite me!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at them in terror. "GOD! HELP ME! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A HUMAN RIGHT NOW?!"  
  
Miroku was loving the moment and got out a whip and gave Kikyo a skin tight leather suit. Then handed her the whip. "Enjoy!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. Kagome giggled. Kikyo was in the suit and was loving every moment. Sango sat behind a tree getting her own whip ready. Miroku cracked his knuckles. Shippo glomped the pink bouncing bunny. Rin being seventeen, stole Miroku's condoms. And Sesshmaru made himself a cooler version of tetsuiga.  
  
Kikyo got the whip ready when the pink bouncing bunny jumped out of Shippo's arms and onto Kikyo's head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Shippo ran to Kagome and Inuyasha sighed in relief, untill the whip hit his back.  
  
"SHIT!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"KIKYO YOU BITCH!" Kagome roared.  
  
"Sticks and stones," she said.  
  
Miroku saw Rin run off with the condoms. "NOOOO! MY COLLECTION!"  
  
Sango sighed. "Your collection is over....there!" she said while pointing at a mob of angry women.  
  
"YOU GOT ME PREGNENT YOU PERVERT!" all of them screamed. There were about twenty women.  
  
Miroku blushed. "Ladies, ladies.."  
  
A thirteen year old came out of the mob crying. "How could you?" she sobbed. "You were my first love..."  
  
Miroku was about to cry himself, but for a differnt reason. "Hikaru?"  
  
"Yeah you bastard, who did you think it was?" Hikaru mummbled.  
  
The lead woman held up a pitchfork! "CHAAAAAAAAAAARAGE!" she roared.  
  
All the women raised there pitchforks and pink bouncing bunnys.  
  
Miroku ran for his life.  
  
Shippo laughed. So did Sango.  
  
Inuyasha was recovering from his back injury and Kikyo was smirking.  
  
Kagome on the other hand.... Was trying to steal the condoms from Rin.  
  
Sessharmaru was looking through Kagome's things and found a bra. He put it on his head and smiled. "Ear muffs," he mummbled.  
  
Inuyasha joined him, an put a pair of dirty underware on his head. "These don't work!" Inuyasha said. "They don't cover my ears!"  
  
Sessharmaru put another bra on Inuyasha. "See? Now they cover your ears!"  
  
Inuyasha wiggled his ears and the bra's points were going up and down.  
  
Inuyasha, "^.^ yay! It worked!"  
  
To be continued......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo: What do I want to say? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? *giggle* ummmm? I wanna say... To my fans, If i have any, And my dad, if I had one, I dont want to even start on my mom, and... ummmm... yeah. *giggle*  
  
Kagome: You didn't say anything to them!  
  
Kikyo: Well I said yeah.  
  
Kagome: True true.  
  
Kikyo: Oh come on..... Where are you Inuyasha?  
  
kagome: what the?  
  
Kikyo: Curse Yu-gi-oh! Cause Yami Bakura is mine! BWAHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
Inuyasha: Who's here?  
  
Kikyo: Nobody honey!  
  
Kagome: HONEY??? Inuyasha are you cheating on me???  
  
Inuyasha: I cheat on everybody!  
  
Kikyo: Tell me something I don't know.  
  
*Inuyasha,kikyo and Kagome get together to say a few words*  
  
Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome: WE FOOLED YOU ABOUT THE STORY!  
  
Kagome: Well there was some drama....  
  
Kikyo: Yeah, like when I hit you with that arrow. And I can do it again!  
  
Inuyasha: And when Hikaru came forth. Poor hooker...  
  
Kagome: WELL ANYWAYS! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
~end 


End file.
